Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Rotary joint devices are often used for transmission of power and/or electrical signals between one structure and another structure in an electromechanical system that operates by causing a relative rotation between the two structures (e.g., stator and rotor). Example systems that employ rotary joint devices include remote sensing systems (e.g., RADARs, LIDARs, etc.) and robotic systems (e.g., for directing microphones, speakers, robotic components, etc.), among others.